


The New Life

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: The Winchester Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Pups, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Nine years after the birth of the twins, Echo Novak has an issue. Without a Mom to help raise the Pups, and her father unable to look at them because of the resemblance, Echo learns to be the Alpha her Mom told her she would be. But danger is never far away with the Winchester Pack, and Echo has to do what's best for her siblings.





	1. Echo Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the sequel to The Rough Life, so read that first!

Echo rose her head, listening to the quiet whining of her siblings. She loved them both, but it didn’t stop them from annoying her when it was 3am and she really wanted sleep. At fifteen, Echo was responsible for her siblings when her Dad was busy, he helped Pack Alpha and Omega in the Hunt for her Mom. She missed her Mom, but knew that he would be angry if Echo sat there crying about losing her Mom rather than looking after the siblings that her Mom had fought to bring into the world.

It had been nine years, and nobody had heard from Sam. Echo knew very little about what happened, just that her Uncle Dean had made an executive decision, and it had gone wrong. He had asked for help from a pack called the Romans, and a man called John, who nobody would tell Echo about, had got hold of her Mom. Gabriel had fought tooth and nail, losing not only his mate, but sight in one eye. His tail was shorter than it had been, and her father rarely smiled anymore.

Her Grandma Jody told her it was because he missed Sam, knowing that he was out there alive but not able to see the two bundles of joy that had been brought into the world. Gabriel blamed himself for managing to reach them, but losing Sam. Echo wasn’t sure she agreed with the term “bundles of joy”, more “spawn of Satan”. She loved her brother and sister immensely, she really did, but boy did they get on her nerves.

The golden wolf padded across the Den, snuggling down next to James, her baby brother. He’d been the first one she had seen, James Novak, and Echo hadn’t been able to tell what he was. Now, at nine, she knew that he was an Omega. He was displaying traits of one, and unlike Sam, who Echo knew hadn’t presented until really late, he fit his secondary gender. It was cute, having a baby brother that she needed to protect, and she hoped she was doing it right.

Emilia turned, cuddling closer to the heat Echo gave off. Another female Alpha, rare enough to have one, but two? Emilia would have to look after her twin, no doubt James would make a handsome Omega. He wasn’t small, but he had a thick chocolatey coat and eyes that were dark yet swirled with golden. Emilia had the same eyes, their father’s eyes, but had a coat of a light brown colour. The two of them seemed to be inseparable, making Echo’s job of looking after them more simple.

In nine years, Echo had learnt to hunt without her Mom by her side. Gabriel still taught her, just as he taught the two Pups, but Echo knew that every time he saw the trio, he was reminded of the mate that he had lost. She wasn’t a fool, she had heard Gabriel crying at night, and didn’t know how to comfort her father. Uncle Dean was miserable most of the time, as was Grandpa Bobby. Her Grandma Mary was inconsolable, they often talked about how Sam had gone missing before. Echo remembered her Mom telling her stories when she was a young Pup, about how Sam had stood up to a dangerous clan, the Hell Pack.

She’s listened to every story her Mom had ever told, and now that she was gone, she made sure to pass the stories on. Echo had learnt about Pack roles and Secondary genders from Jody, who had taught her that it was unconventional for male Omega’s to have children. When she explained to Jody that she missed her Mom, Jody had told her that was normal. And that one day, her Mom would come back. Echo was waiting for that day, curled up against her siblings.

It was dark outside, early spring, meaning mating season was coming soon. Echo had only experienced two, but she had learnt that she took after her dad, seeking cuddles. After the first time, it was seen as acceptable for her siblings to stay with her, as long as they didn’t go into their own Mating Season. She was glad of that, she didn’t want to disappoint her Mom.

It was cool, but oddly quiet considering it was early spring. In fact, Echo was concerned that it was slightly too quiet. Her senses told her something was wrong, and her Mom had once told her to listen to her senses, that she would be able to tell if anything was wrong. Echo rose up, leaving her siblings curled on the floor as she moved towards the entrance to the Den, the one that belonged to her mother.

She was glad she had got up. In the next second, she smelt a Beta coming close to the Den, one she didn’t recognise the scent of. Tipping her head back, she let out a howl. In that second, everything seemed to happen at once. A large dark wolf entered the cave, and Echo attacked. Nobody came near her siblings, she wouldn’t let Emilia and James be hurt. She ripped into them, teeth hitting the Beta’s flank. Her mother had taught her how to fight others, Gabriel taking up the training when Sam had gone missing.

The Beta got a good hit on her, and Echo shoved the guy back. Ready to attack, the Beta yelped as something gripped his tail. Gabriel stood in the door, eyes glowing in the dark spring night, blood dripping down. It was then that Echo realised there were other screams, the Pack must be under attack. Gabriel came forwards, pressing his face to her muzzle.

‘Echo, you need to run. Take your siblings, and go. As far into the forest as possible, I know Sam told you how.’ Gabriel never mentioned Mom, so Echo knew it was serious. Pressing her muzzle against her father, she turned to the Pups. Emilia was looking confident, always supporting James, who was a lot more sensitive. Echo grabbed both, turning to tell her father she would look after them, but he was already gone. Nudging them from the cave, the Alpha followed the path to the woods.

Wolves were fighting, pheromones sinking into the atmosphere around them. Blood stained the ground, and she couldn’t tell who was winning. Some smelt like Roman’s pack and she wondered if it was something to do with Uncle Dean threatening them. Picking up Emilia by the scruff, she chucked her over her shoulder to her back, like Sam did when Echo was a pup. Emilia got the hint, sinking claws down into the shoulder.

James was smaller, so easier to hold between her jaws as she started to run. The paths were the ones Sam had taught her, and Echo made light work of sprinting through the dark trees. She needed to get them somewhere safe, needed them to hide. Unfortunately, when she came to the first hiding spot her Mom had taught her, a dead wolf was by the entrance. It wasn’t one of the Pack, but it meant that there were wolves in the woods that could and would kill her.

Echo continued running. Her feet ached, paws threatening to give in as she scrambled across the forest floor, both Pups staying quiet.

_‘The sweetest time is Spring, Echo.’ Mom said, smiling down. The Pup grinned, trotting across to the bluebells, staring at the flowers that had only been there for two days._

_‘If you’re ever in trouble, Little Echo, follow the bluebells. The trail leads north, and you’ll meet him.’ The man that her Mom didn’t talk about much, except for the stories about the Hell Clan._

Echo dropped the Pups, dragging them into the old badger-burrow and putting them behind her. They needed rest, and she couldn’t run anymore. Emilia was licking James, the two trying desperately to remain strong, but truth be told, Echo didn’t know if she could stop her own tears. She’s already lost her mother, now the Pack had come under attack. When was it safe to go back? Would they ever return? What if Dad was dead?

She curled up, wrapping her tail around them and pulling them close. Her muzzle pressed against the two, releasing pheromones like her father did, trying to comfort the two.

‘Hush, everything’s going to be alright. I’ve got you.’


	2. Mother Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins need protection, and Echo misses her Mom

Echo woke, sunlight creeping into the hole that she was lying in. She kept her body still as she scented the air, faint blood the only worrying scent. Her father hadn’t come, and so she decided it wasn’t a good idea to go back. Looking down to the Pups, she nudged them softly, listening to the quiet mewls as they began to wake.

‘Emilia, James, it’s time to get up. We have to keep moving.’ Echo needed to find them food, and water, but she was out of her normal hunting zone. The two Pups followed her from the Den, the Alpha scenting the air. Her Mom had taught her that the first thing you did in the wild was to find a source of water. Hearing was your best sense, Mom told her, and it was important to use it well.

Echo did as Sam had told her, the two pups following her feet as she walked through the woods. Bluebells and blossom kept her hopes up, leading her two siblings towards the sound of water. It had taken her the morning to find, so when the creek came into view, the Alpha could almost cry in relief. She watched her siblings drink, then helped herself, before instructing them to bathe. She helped them both, looking to the sun to see where they were.

If the continued North, then they might find the man who helped her Mom. It was worth a chance, and not many wolves would be sick enough to kill children. Not when they were unarmed, and one of them was an Omega. Echo managed to catch a rabbit, although it was harder when she had to ensure the Pups were somewhere safe. One rabbit did little to feed the two Pups, and Echo didn’t even get a bite.

Echo followed the creek, listening in to the Pups as they chatted happily. When she smelt the scent of a wolf, she became confused. It was heavy, too earthy, maybe the wolf was sick? She crept forwards, telling the Pups to head to the bush. Once they were tucked under it, she made her way forwards on her belly. The rocks offered cover, and the Alpha looked down into the clearing. Two wolves were snacking on the remainder of what appeared to be a deer carcass.

They were regular wolves, she realised. It made her smile, Sam had taught her that they usually didn’t want to get involved with Shifters. They were scared of them, which meant that the deer carcass could be hers if she played her cards right. The deer would feed both Pups and herself, so it was worth the risk. Turning up her pheromones, she allowed them to drift down into the clearing, the two wolves raising their heads.

‘A shifter… run… full.’ Words filtered through, and the wolves left quickly. She gave it half an hour, waiting to see if any would return, before she barked. The Pups listened, both coming up to join her. While they ate, Echo stood guard of the Pups, knowing her mother would be proud if he could see her. It made Echo smile, nuzzling the two Pups as they finished dinner.

‘Where’s Dad?’ Emilia asked, the first sign that she wasn’t as happy as she pretended to be. James was silent, he rarely spoke up when he was scared. Echo wished Sam was here, her Mom was a powerful Omega. He would never let James be scared of his secondary gender, would never let James feel like he had to bow down.

‘Emilia, he will find us soon. Now, go and clean up. I’ll wait here.’ Emilia didn’t go far, but  it was enough for Echo to turn to her brother without the other Alpha hearing.

‘Mom was an Omega, James. It never stopped him from being strong, and beating the Hell Clan.’ Echo had told the story to them many times, James in particular loved it. Emilia preferred stories about Alphas and their conquests.

‘But I don’t know Mom. How do I know what he was like, how to be like him?’ James had tears in his golden-flecked eyes, looking sad. Emilia had never openly mourned for their Mom, but James missed having an Omega to be close to. Uncle Cas and Auntie Charlie were their closest Omegas, sometimes Uncle Michael if he was in a good mood.

‘I know Mom, and I can tell you that he would be proud of you James. You’re just as strong as he is, when Mom comes home he will tell you that.’ Echo assured her baby brother, the words doing exactly what they were meant to. The promise that their Mom would come back was enough to stop the tears from falling, just in time for Emilia to return. Echo let both nap for a while, keeping a watchful eye over them.

Echo wasn’t sure what the best path was. If they continued North, it would be harder for Dad to find them. She wasn’t sure if she could provide for the Pups, wasn’t sure how to find Mom’s friend, and wasn’t sure if they would accept her. But, if she went back now, she might run into wolves. Staying still would attract attention, and if she did manage to find Mom’s friend, they could help them get back to the Winchester/Novak Pack.

The decision was made for her when she got a whiff of a Shifter coming from the South, one that wasn’t her Pack, and didn’t smell like the description Mom had given her. The wind was heading North, so the wolf wouldn’t know they were here, so Echo started the trip up again. Keeping the Pups close, Echo headed into a marked territory. It took the rest of the day, the sun setting as Echo ploughed on, hoping to find some shelter.

‘State your business.’ Echo jumped, shoving the Pups behind her. She was so tired, she’d not noticed the scent until it was close. The Pups whined, but Echo puffed her chest out and rose her head, trying to look confident.

‘I’m looking for the Leader of the Hell Clan, Asmodeus.’ She demanded, staring at the Beta. The wolf studied her, before looking to the Pup’s between her thighs. It was rare that a Pack would attack someone claiming sanctuary, but the wolves in the Hell Clan had been evil, before they had been squashed by her Mom.

‘Why?’ Echo glared at the Beta, it wasn’t her job to doubt her.

‘Because I said so.’ She wasn’t a full-grown Alpha, not yet, but she held firm. The Beta nodded, gesturing forwards.

‘You aren’t far from the Pack, follow me.’ The walk was short, other scents drifting into her mind. Some Omegas, but most of them were Betas. An Alpha appeared, the low light not allowing her to see him properly.

‘Asmodeus, I found them on the territory outskirts.’

‘You’re dismissed, Eve.’ The Beta bowed, leaving quickly. The wolf was large, not quite as large as her Mom, but big enough that if he wasn’t friendly, she was in trouble.

‘My name is Echo, these are my siblings Emilia and James. My Mom told me about you. We’ve got nowhere to go, the Winchester Pack was attacked, and we fled.’ Asmodeus studied her, before he nodded.

‘I have a Den that you can stay in, and food. In the morning, I expect the story.’ Echo bowed her head submissively, a Beta scampering across to lead her to the Den. Her siblings looked unsure, but she went first and checked it out. It was nothing like the luxury Den she had at the Winchester Pack, but then again, she was set to be Lead Alpha one day.

Emilia and James curled around her, and she allowed her chest to rumble to soothe them. Eventually, the Pups fell into slumber, and Echo prayed to whatever gods were listening that someone helped her, because she didn’t know how long she could be strong for.


	3. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Gabriel has a pity-party, and we meet Sam!

Gabriel had lost his pups. The fight had been brutal, they’d lost Ed, Harry and Kevin in the fight. Others were badly scratched up, but the worse thing was he couldn’t find his Pups. Echo had done exactly as he had told her, the fifteen-year-old running off into the woods with her siblings. He loved her, he did, but she was so much like Sam. She thought like him, fought like him, hunted like him. Dean saw it as well, hence why he usually kept to Emilia. The young Alpha was more like Gabriel.

His children weren’t dead. He knew that, he would have scented them. No bodies were found, but Echo wasn’t in any of the hiding spots. The wolf knew how to hunt, but doing so and protecting two pups was beyond what Gabriel thought she could manage. He slumped down, the Pack unable to comfort the Alpha who had aged thirty years in the past nine.

‘We’ll find them, Gabriel. And we have a lead on Sam.’ It was true, they did. John had fled the Roman Pack, that had just been thoroughly squashed, Roman himself admitting that John’s hold on Sam was starting to wane. It was good news, but Gabriel knew if his mate came back now, Sam would never forgive him. He’d lost their pups.

Gabriel had tried to be a good dad. He knew he sucked at it, but looking at them reminded him of his mate, the mate he’d wanted to see for the past nine years. Castiel came to his side, brushing up along his flank as he sat next to him. Nobody in the Pack had lost more than Gabriel had, and the Golden Alpha wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of them. Even his brother was testing his luck being this close, Gabriel wanted nothing more than to attack anything that stood between him and his children.

‘I failed them.’ He stated, and Castiel didn’t argue. The Alpha smelt of all sorts of angry pheromones, Castiel would be unwise to pick a fight.

‘Echo is strong.’ Castiel instead provided, and Gabriel had to agree. The hazel-eyed Alpha, one day to be the lead Alpha of the Pack, was incredibly strong. It didn’t mean she could look after another Alpha and an Omega who couldn’t hunt.

‘Not against adult Shifters.’ Castiel didn’t point out that Echo had taken on the Beta who had entered the Den, even though the entire Pack were surprised by her strength. It had been four days since the attack, and Gabriel had searched the entire Pack territory. Her scent was gone, it was heart-breaking. His children were gone.

Sam had taught Echo everything. Gabriel, being a young, over-confident Alpha, had allowed the Omega to be the main parent. When Sam had gone into labour, Gabriel had been confident. Finding out there were two, he had been confident. When Jody had told him that Sam probably wouldn’t survive, the confidence had gone. Dean had gone against Sam’s wishes, and Gabriel’s, and summoned the Roman Pack.

The people had come, Sam being taken from Gabriel, and the Alpha had lost everything. Storming into that building, he’s shifted half-way, ripping anyone apart that stood in the way. It was awful, bloody, and then he got to the end. His two pups had been in cribs, but Sam was gone. John… the Alpha that Sam hadn’t chased after. It was wrong. He’d picked up the Pups, still covered in blood, and had taken them away.

Dean loved Emilia. It was clear that he did. James was pampered by Cas. Echo had to grow up, looking after the two because Gabriel couldn’t. The Pack watched her grow up fast, the Alpha protecting her siblings like they were her Pups. Echo never talked about Sam to Gabriel, only ever to the twins.

Dean walked through the Pack, checking each member like he did daily. Jo was staying close to her Pup, Lucian, who seemed the most likely to mate with his son, James. Jo’s Alpha pup was close to them, even at nine. But Jo and Benny had done the right thing, protecting their own pup over the Pack. Gabriel had left his Pups, going to help Dean and Castiel. Nobody in the Pack had said he was a bad father, but Gabriel already knew he was.

Lost his mate. Lost his Pups. Lost the respect of his Pack. Gabriel wanted to cry, he wanted to hide. He wanted his Pup back, he would never disrespect his daughter again. Echo would understand, when he found her, that he hadn’t respected her enough. He would make it right, even if he never found Sam. He needed to be a better father, Echo couldn’t act as the Mom all the time.

‘I love her. I do.’ Gabriel stated, tears welling up. Were his babies still alive after four days? Had Echo managed to get them somewhere safe? Sam had told him that he wanted his babies to be safe, it was the last thing he’s ever said to him.

‘I know. We all do, Echo knows that.’ Did she? Gabriel was convinced that right now, his baby was in the woods somewhere, not knowing whether or not Gabriel was going to save her. He didn’t know where she was, he was a failure.

 

*Woods*

Sam Winchester hadn’t been free for a very long time, and it could be said that he had become feral. John’s body lay beneath him, crumpled and bloody, as Sam studied the leader of the Roman Pack. The Alpha was helplessly laying on his back, submitting to the Omega in front, whose eyes were the blood-shade that belonged to only the strongest of Alphas. There was no doubt in the Pack of thirteen, this Omega was born to be an Alpha.

He had been kept from his Pups for nine years, spent the time working through the Pack and eventually, he had gained control. There was a bigger threat to them, a new Pack on the horizon, and Sam wasn’t going to let the Winchester Pack lose. Fuck them, the new crew, nicknamed the ‘Styne Crew’ were going to die. Painfully.

He didn’t waste a breath, killing the Alpha of the Pack, turning to the second in command. Valente expected to die, any Alpha taking over a Pack would kill the second in Command, but Sam didn’t. He accepted the bowing, nuzzling the second until he stood, unsure.

‘Styne Crew aim to attack all Packs in this country. As your Leader, I promise to protect you from them.’ He didn’t expect them to immediately listen, but then again, he must look pretty terrifying right now. ‘I expect obedience, loyalty, and a promise to serve. In return, I am sworn to you, as your Leader.’ He would have added Omega on the end, but he wasn’t entirely sure that he was an Omega. Not any more. Valente bowed, as did the other twelve.

‘Go to the cities, find me the strongest ten to join the Pack. Valente, travel North and tell Asmodeus of the Pack, and offer our alliance.’ The Pack were individually marked, so the Alpha controlled them. Except, Sam was an Omega. He never understood the feeling of marking Pack Members until he had thirteen wolves under his command.

‘And what shall our Pack be named, sire?’ Valente questioned, a glint in his eye. Sam knew why, what he was offering was special. Not many Packs could stand in the way of an Omega like Sam, not with the situation they just watched.

‘Libertas.’ Sam stated, and the wolves got it. Freedom. The most sacred thing that Shifters were taught. One by one, the wolves tipped their heads back and howled, and Sam did the same. He was coming for his Pack, and his Pups, and anything in between was dead.


	4. Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day to make up for the late posting. Echo returns home, and the Winchester Pack prepare for war.

Ten days after their disappearance, Echo Novak-Winchester walked back into the Winchester back, her siblings close behind her. Asmodeus had been more than hospitable, feeding them, taking them around the Pack. He’d offered an escort half-way back, the best wolves he had. He and his mate, Eve, had introduced Echo to their Beta son, Jasper, who seemed nice. Not that Echo would say that to anyone, they would probably think she had a crush on the handsome Beta. Which she didn’t.

Asmodeus had told her of the new threat, of the Styne clan, who were killing anything in their path, Alpha, Beta, Omega, adult or pup. She absorbed the information as a future pack-leader would, listening and planning. As soon as she got back to her pack, Dean would need to know. She didn’t know much, just that Hell Clan were willing to form an alliance, if needs be. Echo kept the Pups close, and when she saw the Pack, she almost smiled.

The Pups ran forwards, Emilia and James tackling Gabriel to the floor and licking him, the Alpha almost crying as he comforted his Pups. The Pack gathered round, many admiring Echo, who tried to appear taller. She was an Alpha, one that had successfully navigated the outside world, cared for her siblings, and managed to find out about a new threat. Dean came to her, as the next in line, and Echo bowed low. Asmodeus had told her that in his Pack, she was his equal, that her Mom had freed him from second-in-command and rose him up to make a pure pack.

‘Echo.’ Dean surged forwards, licking her ears and nuzzling. She responded with enthusiasm, checking out of the corner of her eye to ensure the Pups were still within her grasp. She stepped back, smiling at her father, who was beaming.

‘Where did you go, Pup?’ Bobby asked, her grandfather smiling softly. The Pack had all settled, everyone wanting to know what had happened. The other Pups looked enthralled, ready for an exciting story. Echo watched her younger siblings bounce happily, returning to her side as she spoke.

‘I took them to the hiding spots, like instructed, but found a dead wolf. Following what Mom told me, I took the pups to Asmodeus, who accepted us into the clan and kept us safe. He told us of a new threat, the Styne Clan, who are killing anything in the Path between them and us. Hundreds of wolves have fallen already.’ Dean looked concerned, showing his mid-forties age as he stalked around the clearing. It was hardly old for a shifter, they could live for an awfully long time, but it didn’t stop her from worrying. He was her Uncle, and the closest family her Mom had.

‘How far away are they?’ Dean asked, staring at her carefully. The Pack watched the exchange with interest, the Pack Leader and the future Alpha, Echo standing straight as she answered.

‘No more than three weeks.’ He nodded, acknowledging the information. There were a lot of Pups in the pack, and Echo knew that would a problem. Her Mom had taught her that a Pack Leader must be responsible for everyone, and if that meant running, to do so.

‘What would you suggest?’ Dean inquired, testing her. Her father looked ready to intervene, to say she was too young to act as Alpha, but her Mom had taught her every bit of tactical strategy she knew, and she was determined to be brave.

‘Asmodeus offered an alliance. I would accept the terms, on the basis that the Hell Clan follow your orders, then retreat back to the Winter Grounds. They’re more defensible, larger, and the only access from the south is the valley, which is defendable.’ She stated the words, watching Dean nod slowly, as if considering.

‘And what of the Roman Pack, who attacked us without mercy?’ The angry Alpha in her wanted to punish, to rip them apart. That was what the Pack were expecting her to say, and what she almost did, before she looked down to James, who was beaming at her. Echo took a breath, looking back up to her Uncle.

‘Leave them. They pose no issue, and face the same dilemma as us.’ Dean looked proud, a slight smile on his lips as he nodded.

‘We move to the Winter grounds tomorrow. Benny, head north to the Hell Clan, and accept the proposal of an alliance. Take…’ He faltered, looking through his pack as if he needed to decide which ones to allow to go. He looked to Echo, gesturing to the Pack. Her choice.

‘Lucifer, Anna, Meg and Ash.’ Echo stated, thinking about the varieties in the group she chose. It made sense, two Novaks and two Winchesters, one Alpha, one Omega and two Betas. Dean nodded his head, looking to the four who bowed. Echo stayed straight, surprised that her Uncle had accepted those terms.

‘Anything else happen while you were gone?’ Dean asked, and this time, it wasn’t as an Alpha. It was her Uncle speaking, and she didn’t get the chance to speak before Emilia jumped forwards, tail wagging happily.

‘Yeah! Echo did a really cool trick and scared some normal wolves so we could get food! And she went hunting! And she met a Beta who really liked her.’ Echo was glad she was in wolf form, ignoring the blush that rose to her cheeks as she ducked her head, suddenly taking interest in James.

‘Oh? And who is this Beta?’ Dean asked, Gabriel nodding along, the entire Pack watching. Emilia, unaware of Echo’s embarrassment, plundered forwards.

‘His name’s Jasper, and he’s sixteen, and he’s Asmodeus’s son!’ Echo ignored her sister in favour of licking James, who was appreciating the attention. She understood, Emilia was always seen to first. When she looked up, Dean was grinning at her.

‘We move out first thing tomorrow, pack up!’ The wolves scattered, and Echo led her siblings to the cave to gather the stuff. Her father nipped her rump, halting the Alpha in her tracks as she looked at him, worried that he was judging her.

‘Echo, please tell me you didn’t take on normal wolves.’ He looked concerned, maybe even disappointed, and she felt worry swim in her stomach.

‘I made it so that they thought there was a large group of Alphas, and they moved away. The pups were hungry, I scouted it completely first.’ She tried to back up her claim, and was surprised when Gabriel moved forwards, nuzzling against her. He was rarely affectionate these days, but she pressed back against him.

‘Echo, I’m so proud of you. Your Mom is, as well.’ He assured her, whiskey-eyes staring right into her soul. Echo nodded, turning back to the Cave to clear up their stuff. Her heart ached, but she ignored it as they settled for the night, ready to migrate.

 

The next morning, minus the four going North, the rest headed towards the Winter Base, which was more defendable. Echo carried the Packs for her and her siblings, despite Gabriel’s offer. Sticking close to her siblings, they travelled to the house. She only hoped that the Hell Clan got to them before Styne did.


	5. Red-eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hell Clan. Hello Jacob Styne

Asmodeus was approached by two different Packs, both wanting the same thing. He kept Valente a secret to the Winchester Pack, knowing that it would be the Ace of Spades that they could use against the Styne Clan. Valente understood, assured him that Sam would listen. Asmodeus was hardly surprised by the tales of the red-eyed Omega, who had apparently grown even larger, even fiercer in the nine-years he’d been held captive.

‘Lucifer, a pleasure to meet you.’ Asmodeus bowed low, thanking Echo for doing her job. Now the Packs would unite, and he would keep his peace that he’d worked so hard for. Lucifer bowed his head, and the three other wolves moved forwards. He recognised Meg, an Omega he had heard a lot about. He wasn’t sure about the Betas, but he could tell that the female was a Novak.

‘Asmodeus, Echo spoke highly of you.’ Of course, Echo would one day be Pack Leader. And she would be incredible, as fierce as her mother, with a temperament that would allow her to successfully rule. And, he kind-of hoped that Echo would accept his son as her mate. It would make it easier, considering Abaddon’s son, an Alpha, was his second-in-line, once he’d grown up.

‘I’m glad, she’s an incredible Alpha. I suppose you’re here about the Styne Clan.’ Lucifer proceeded to explain how the entire Hell Clan was welcome at the Winchester Winter Base, where they would plan the attack for the valley. Asmodeus agreed, telling them he would move tomorrow, and they were welcome to come with them if they wished. Knowing they would decline, which they did, allowed the Alpha to turn back to his den, to meet with Valente.

‘Winchester Base, Winter. The valley as the holding ground. Make this secret, and Jacob Styne will never know what hit him.’ Valente bowed, submissive, evidently terrified of his Omega Leader. Asmodeus wasn’t surprised, he’d personally watched Samuel Winchester rip apart two Alphas as if they were nothing. It was not shocking to learn that he had done so again, and taken a Pack as his own, claiming Leadership despite being an Omega. If one could still call him that.

Once Valente had left, the Alpha went in search of his mate and Pup. Jasper was waiting for him, face stern as he approached.

‘Father, I’ve informed the Pack that we leave in the morning.’ He would be a good second-in-command, which he would take when Abaddon’s son ascended to Leader. If not, he would make the perfect mate for Echo. His son hadn’t stated it, but it was pretty evident that he was smitten with the golden-brown wolf.

‘Good. Inform Abaddon that Ignis needs to be ready to march beside me.’ As much as he hated it, the eight-year-old Alpha Pup would need to be by his side when he walked to the Winchester Clan, he had much to teach him about becoming an Alpha. He wondered if seeing Sam Winchester would make it easier for Jasper to be less sour about being born a Beta. Then again, he wondered just how sane Sam Winchester was.

The death of John Winchester pleased him, and he hoped that the second part of his plan had worked. He’d explained it to Valente, and had made sure that the true-wolves in the forest picked up on the rumours of a red-eyed wolf, the father-killer, the inevitable death. Rumours spread like wildfire, just enough that the Styne clan would have heard about the formidable beast, presumable Alpha, before they met him. It was important that names were not included, because many would judge Sam purely on his Omega status. Asmodeus knew better than most that that was a bad idea.

 

Marching to the Winchester Clan, he taught young Ignis about the Pack, and how he was to remain by his side at all times. Ignis would do as told, mostly because he wanted to be a good Alpha. That and his mother, Abaddon, was a formidable parent. Her youngest, Isla, a Beta, would be just as fierce. When the Winchester base came in sight, he straightened up. Dean Winchester came across, the sandy wolf looking smart as he crossed the space.

‘Dean Winchester.’ Asmodeus stated, bowing. Dean stated his name, then bowed, and the two relaxed.

‘May I introduce Ignis, future Pack Alpha.’ Dean greeted him, and Ignis bowed back. Dean turned his head, gesturing for Echo to approach. Dean stepped back, and Asmodeus did not care for formality with the daughter of Sam Winchester, so stepped forward to nuzzle her coat. She did the same back, before her gaze slid past him to Jasper, who stepped forwards to greet her. They nuzzle each other, Dean looking amused before he gestured to the base.

‘This is how we think we’re going to do this.’

 

*South*

Jacob Styne stared at his hired wolves, then to the dead true-wolf on the floor. His Pack were starting to panic, having heard a rumour about a red-eyed wolf that had killed their own father, that had ruined Packs. A red-eye, in lore, was a true Alpha. None had been seen alive, nobody alive could recall one. They were myths, and that was what he stated to his Pack when they started to waver. Red-eyes were a myth, and they knew that neither the Hell Clan, nor the Winchesters, not even the Romans had a red-eyed wolf.

His Pack calmed, Eldon, his second, walking up to him. He admired the wolf, although he would never say it aloud. Once they got all three Packs North of here to submit, they would take the Betas and Omegas as prizes, and kill every Alpha in sight. Although, from the sounds of it, Dean Winchester had helped him out by destroying the Roman Pack. He was not concerned by either of the Packs he would face, because Jacob knew that ultimately, his Pack of only Alphas and Betas would beat their Packs, seeking to protect young.

He had no Pups to protect, and would ensure any Alpha pups were killed. He had heard of Echo Novak, and was determined to make her submit, before killing her in front of her Pack. A fitting end, for the Winchester Pack. He turned back to him men and women, a savage grin on his face. Ignoring the quivering body of the only Omega in his pack, Cyrus, who he secretly hoped would die in the attack, he spoke to his Pack.

‘They gather in the Valley, hoping to kill us! But we will beat them!’ His strategy was to meet them in the valley, in head to head combat he would prevail. Grinning, Jacob turned to the forest in front, ready to lead the Pack. The land was his, the wolves were his, and nothing would stand in his way. Not even rumours of an impossible red-eyed monster.


	6. Libertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Sams new Pack

Sam Winchester looked at his Pack, a smile forming on his face. He didn’t really need them, just a show of dominance. They knew that, Valente knew that, which was why he wasn’t fighting the orders. That, and the Styne Clan would rip the Pack apart if they got the chance. Sam wasn’t going to let that happen. He was pleased that Valente had come back with such good news, it would be easy for him to enter the fight if the other two Packs were convening in the Valley.

The Pack had returned, and with them, new recruits. He had asked for ten, to go on top of the thirteen he already had. A Pack of twenty-three, nice and strong, with a mix of people. Apart from him and Valente, they now had five Omegas, seven Alphas, and ten Betas. It was a nice mix, and Sam knew they would do well. He marked each one, and the ten didn’t seem worried about the fact that they were submitting to an Omega. Not when they saw his eyes.

‘Sire, the rumours have hit the Styne Clan. Red-eyes are feared all over.’ Valente stated, and Sam had to admit, the Alpha had done well. As Pack Leader, he had a good second-in-command, and that was always useful. If Styne feared him, then his hired Shifters would fear him as well. Hired wolves would turn against the man that paid them as soon as he lost, so really, he need only beat the Alpha and his immediate family.

‘The valley sides will be our location, we will push for the Allied Packs to stay back.’ Sam didn’t want them fighting before he got there, it would be harder to organise. With news that Asmodeus had seen his daughter, Echo, and had seen how strong she was getting, Sam was determined to take the fight away from the Winchester Pack. Once all this was over, he would get to see his Pups again. Emilia and James, the names had been pre-determined, but they had never expected to have twins.

‘Do you intend for us to fight?’ Valente inquired, and usually, it would sound like a dumb question. What Alpha that was leading his Pack to war, didn’t want his wolves to fight? But Sam wasn’t an Alpha, and he didn’t need a Pack to fight his battles. He just needed them as proof of his strength, enough to scare the wolves.

‘No. If it comes to it, you ally with the two other Packs. But I have a feeling it won’t get that far.’ Because Sam wouldn’t let it get that far, wouldn’t let anyone risk his Pups. The Styne Clan may be dangerous, but they were still normal Shifters. He could take them down, along with any of the hired wolves that thought he was worth the fight. The Omega turned to his Pack, noting how they feared him. It wasn’t how an Alpha would rule, which was why he had to do it.

‘Rest. Relax, and eat. We move in two days.’ The wolves split up, going to the dens and snacking on the food he had hunted. The Omega sat down, watching his Pack as they settled down. All equals, Omegas, Betas and Alphas. None took precedent over anyone else, except him and Valente. The beige wolf sat down by his side, watching the Pack.

‘Do you think your Pack will accept you?’ Sam was worried about that. No Alpha would take another Pack Leader into their home. He hoped Dean would forgive him, especially when he found out that he’d killed John, but nine years of torture had made the red-eyed Omega angry. In fact, when his eyes were red, he found it difficult to control the urge to kill. Right now, he kept them hazel, working on controlling the pheromones.

He smelt like an Alpha. It was weird, he was so obviously an Omega, he had the biology of one, and if you smelt him, you could tell he was an Omega. But his body was releasing small amounts of Alpha-hormones, his claws had lengthened, as had his canines. His body had grown, he was now easily bigger than most Alphas, if not all. Jacob Styne was a huge Alpha, large enough that you wouldn’t challenge him for a one-to-one fight.

But Sam would. He had no fear of the pumped up Alpha, knowing that he would fight, and die, for the Winchester Pack. To protect his Pups, that had been snatched away from him because of Dean’s decision to take him to the city. He didn’t blame his brother, but nine years away from him had made the Omega miss his scent. An Omega naturally needed others around them, being in solitary, apart from John, had made Sam change. He no longer relied on others to scent and calm him, he did it himself.

Gabriel. His mate. His mate who would never accept him, not when he saw what Sam had become. Echo may forgive him, Dean possibly, but he was unsure of the others. He would try his hardest to go back to being a pliant Omega, but he couldn’t promise it. When everything he loved had been snatched, his patience for other Shifters had dropped.

Valente nuzzled the scar on his right side, where the humans had cut into him to get his Pups. It hadn’t been stitched up properly, hence why his side still had the prominent scar. He turned to the Alpha, nuzzling him back. The agreement stood between them, and if it came to it, Valente was to abandon his Pack to save Echo. It had been the final straw, the final piece to the arrangement. Save the young Alpha, and therefore save the Pups.

‘Nervous?’ Val asked, his eyes trained not to show emotion.

‘No. Worried for the Winchester Pack.’ Sam stated, standing up slowly. In two days time, they would head to the valley, ready to face the Styne Clan. His Pack watched him as he stood, tipping his head back and howling. They followed the cue, and the nights-sky rung out with the Libertas Pack’s sound. Sam stopped, grinning to Val, who smiled back. The red-eyed Omega moved through the Pack, scenting each of his Clan and ensuring that they remained loyal.

‘What if they attack before we are ready?’ One of the Omegas blurted, other wolves turning to look at her, then back to Sam. He admired the courage of asking the question, although it was pointless. He allowed his eyes to flick red, easily visible in the dark night, and the Omega fought the urge to fall to her knees.

‘Let them.’ Sam growled, turning to his Den. The Styne Clan would die.


	7. Battle Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean faces Styne, Asmodeus keeps secrets, and Jacob insults Echo

The Winchester Pack was going to die. Dean had his Pack at the foot of the Valley, Asmodeus by his side as they looked at the oncoming wolves. It had taken them time to organise the trip, to organise the provisions and where everyone was going to stay. If the worst came to the worst, and they lost, the Omegas and Betas were to plead for their lives. No doubt, all Alphas would be killed, Pups as well. Dean wondered momentarily if he should have surrendered, but pushed the thought away. They may be at a disadvantage, but his Pack were strong. He would not let Styne take this from him.

Dean’s Pack were unsure as to whether or not they would win. The Pups were at the back of the Pack, protected by the youngest and oldest members. Bobby was near the back, and if he thought they were losing, he would try and get the Pups away from Styne. It probably wouldn’t work, it was too late to save the Pups, who were all curled at the back. All bar Echo, who stood between him and Asmodeus. She looked out across the valley, and for once, he was sorry that he had chosen her as his second. She didn’t deserve to die like this.

Gabriel was close, watching her with caution. Dean knew that the Alpha didn’t like his daughter standing up front, but what choice did he have? He had no children, and had no intention of swapping seconds right now. The Hell Clan stood beside his, the same formation, Pups at the back, warriors at the front. He didn’t know why Echo trusted them so much, he could still see the evil wolves that had threatened his Pack, that had kidnapped Sammy and ruined his life. Well, actually, he could see why Echo trusted them. Sam did, and Echo took after Sam. Sometimes, they were so alike, that it was painful for Dean to see Echo.

It was going to be bloody, horrible and messy. Dean didn’t think this was a good idea, especially when he saw the number of wolves that they faced. Jacob Styne stood at the front, grinning savagely as his wolves moved into formation, the Packs glaring at each other. The Alpha was large, larger than him by far, with sharp canines sticking out from under his lips. The valley walls would stop the Styne’s being able to surround them, but it would also stop the chance to retreat. If this went wrong, Dean was condemning his entire Pack.

‘If you surrender now, I will not kill you!’ Jacob called, and none of his Pack moved. Neither did the Hell Clan, every wolf standing perfectly still. They wouldn’t abandon, not unless Dean gave the order. Dean was slightly worried by how calm Asmodeus was, he seemed to know something that Dean didn’t, and the fact that he was trusting the other Pack Leader enough to let him here should have been enough, but apparently, Asmodeus didn’t trust him with whatever this secret was.

Echo stayed by his side, nudging his neck softly. She was here, she’d fight beside him. If Dean didn’t advance the Pack soon, the fighting would be too close to the Pups. Advancing his wolves would put space between the fighting and the Pups, it made the most logical choice. He went to do it, but Asmodeus spoke.

‘Don’t move forwards.’ The Winchester Pack mumbled quietly, whispers of how the Hell Clan were trying to kill them. Dean stared at the Alpha, strategically speaking, if they stayed, they were going to die. They needed to advance. Asmodeus sighed, staring right at him.

‘Trust me, and stay back.’ Dean was glad that it was a stormy day, it suited his mood. The dark clouds, rumbling thunder, it was perfect. But staying back was like walking straight into defeat.

‘I don’t trust you.’ Dean stated, glaring at the Alpha. Echo moved between them, looking up at him with the bright hazel eyes of his brother.

‘Then trust me. I trust Asmodeus, keep the Pack here. Please, Uncle De.’ He flinched, the nickname that nobody but Sam catching him off-guard. Finally, he nodded his head, accepting his fate. His Pack said nothing, although he could tell that they were worried this was going to backfire. Jacob laughed, stepping forwards. He halted his wolves, moving forwards two paces and staring at them.

‘They said I should be afraid of you! The great Winchester Pack, the dangerous Hell Clan, but I see nothing but a bunch of afraid wolves. There are no red-eyed wolves here, no true Alphas. You’re nothing but cowards, and I’ll enjoy ripping you apart. Especially you, young Alpha.’ Dean growled when Jacob focused his sights on Echo, trying to figure out what was meant by red-eyes. They didn’t really exist, they were just a myth.

‘I wouldn’t say that.’ The Packs turned, only to see a wolf on the cliff-side. He recognised him, Valente, from the Roman Pack. So, maybe they had some more allies. He stared as wolves appeared along the cliff-side, moving down to flank the Styne Clan. Jacob chuckled, his smile revealing dangerously sharp canines.

‘Ah, the Roman Pack. I thought you all dead, but never mind. Just another Pack to rip apart. Come down and join the others, and Roman, wherever he is.’ Jacob mocked, before his gaze focused back on Echo. Dean stayed firmly between them, but it didn’t matter, because Jacob would get to her if he tried.

‘Roman is dead.’ Valente offered, and Dean was surprised. Valente didn’t seem the usurping type.

‘It does not bother me. Killing the young Alpha bitch will be a nice present, before I tear your Pack apart.’ From somewhere in the distance, a faint rumbling was heard, almost like thunder, but it sounded like it was coming from a very angry wolf. Jacob turned to Valente, who was laughing.

‘What is funny, you insolent Bitch!’ He snarled, and heard his Pack mumbling. Dean was stepping back, dragging Echo with him. Asmodeus was smiling, and Dean realised that something was going to happen. Something big. Was this the thing that Asmodeus was hiding, the thing that stopped them advancing. It had to be pretty big if it was going to tip the war in their favour.

‘You really shouldn’t insult Echo Novak, it brings out the beast.’ Valente stated, a smug smile on his face. Jacob looked, for a moment, confused. His snarl returned, before Dean watched his Pack splitting, parting as if they were moving out of the way of something.

‘There is no beast! Just fairytales and myth!’ Jacob snapped, before he turned back, looking ready to attack.

‘You’re wrong.’ Valente simply stated, and Jacob went to lunge for him. Dean was unsure why the Roman Pack was purposely winding up the most dangerous wolf known, it seemed rather like suicide. That was until the Pack finished splitting, and a wolf walked out. A large, very angry, red-eyed wolf.

‘Insult my daughter again, and I’ll rip you and your Pack apart, Styne.’ Dean froze, the deep grumbling voice coming from a huge, red-eyed wolf, so familiar that it stung. Sam.


	8. Oh, Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken half a year! Honestly I struggle so much with sequels! :/

The bitch insulted his daughter. He couldn’t quite believe it, stalking through the Pack, watching the wolves bow down to him. Well, not quite, but they moved away pretty sharply. When he growled the words out, Styne turned to him, surprise evident on his face. Maybe even fear. He kept his eyes red, stalking out into the centre, staring at Valente, who looked smug. Jacob turned to face the Omega, the two sizing each other up. He was large, large enough that this would be a fun fight.

‘YOU’RE the father-killer?’ Jacob Styne asked him, heavy emphasis on the you’re. Sam circled his new pray, quite enjoying the Alpha pheromones of fear. Sam rose his head, admiring the Alpha. Jacob Styne was so evidently terrified, and Sam was so evidently amused by it.

‘Surprise.’ He drawled, keeping his canines long as he watched the wolf.

‘But… you’re an Omega.’ No shit, sherlock. Sam stopped circling, cocking his head in amusement. Seriously, after everything, it was still going to come down to him being an Omega? How… traditional. Jacob looked back to Valente, then turned to face Sam.

‘So, you killed Richard Roman, took his Pack?’ It was a question, stalling for time as the Styne family got closer, Sam was more than ready for the fight, so he didn’t stop the advancing Alphas.

‘No, I killed John Winchester, then Richard, then took the Pack.’ He explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jacob watched him, before he growled. It was enough for the Alphas to lunge. Sam practically laughed, gripping the first and barrelling straight into the fight. Nobody moved, allowing the four Alpha to attack. When Sam finished with them, shaking the last one dead, he looked to Jacob. The Alpha genuinely looked confused, like he couldn’t understand how Sam had killed four Alphas. It was ridiculous, they were tiny, he was huge, and their bites and claws didn’t do a lot for an angry wolf who wanted to get back to his daughter.

Jacob looked hesitant to fight, but he still lunged. This was a more appropriate fight, Sam actually had to work for this one, scrapping in the dirt with an Alpha was quite enjoyable. Blood soaked his coat, before he got the Alpha pinned, paw against his neck. He smiled slightly, turning to the hired pack. Pumping up on Alpha Pheromones, he called to them in the voice that only an Alpha could use.

‘You got paid, but your fight is over. GO!’ Sam called, watching the wolves, one by one, scatter. Some that were loyal remained, before Sam lowered his head and bit down into the neck, shattering it. He shook the wolf, making sure it was dead, before watching. The wolves ran, and his Pack descended from the mountains, trotting up to him and bowing. He nodded, and watched them run as well, Valente chasing the Pack back towards their grounds.

Sam, now facing a very different threat, turned to face his home Pack. Echo was the first one to move, bounding across to greet him. She smelt of a mixture of his and Gabriel’s scents, a stunningly gorgeous combination. Pressing his nose to her neck, she did the same, careful of the blood. His daughter wall tall, elegant, and every inch the Alpha he knew she would be.

‘Echo.’ He mumbled, keeping close to her, despite the fact that both Packs could hear the conversation.

‘Momma.’ She mumbled, tears spilling as she pressed closer.

‘Mom?’ A small Pup pushed through, undoubtedly his Emilia, looking confused. Seeing her big sister hug, she came forwards, and Sam dropped to his belly to greet the tiny wolf. She beamed, nuzzling and climbing on Sam.

‘James.’ Sam called, watching the Omega carefully walk forwards. Sam flicked his eyes back to Hazel, to assure his son that he was friendly. James trotted forwards, tail wagging as he joined his two siblings in scenting. Sam beamed, licking each one happily. Nine years he’d missed this, he wasn’t letting them out of his sights.

‘Sammy.’ That was Dean, his brother, and Sam stood. The Pups moved to Echo’s side, and Sam approached his brother before flopping down, rolling onto his back in a sign on submission, hoping to not get attacked. Dean pounced, burying his neck into fur. The two stayed close, Dean licking and nuzzling and adamantly stating that he wasn’t crying. Eventually, Dean pulled away, and Sam turned to look for his mate. Gabriel stood still, waiting, not moving. Sam walked slowly, bowing his head low in submission, and pressed his face to his mate.

Gabriel sagged against him, licking carefully, looking worried. The two stayed like that momentarily, before a wolf spoke up.

‘Glad you made it.’ Asmodeus looked smug, and Sam had to hand it to him, he’d done well. Trotting across to the Alpha, they greeted each other as two Pack Leaders would. Sam was practically beaming, this was the family he had lost, and it was the family he had found yet again. Asmodeus nuzzled against his muzzle, something more familiar than Sam had had in a while, but the Omega returned it.

‘Mom.’ He turned to Echo, followed her gaze to where Valente was trotting back, having moved the Pack on. Sam flicked his eyes red, keeping his eyes on his second as he approached, bowing to his daughter first.

‘You must be Echo, I’ve heard a lot.’ Echo glanced back to Sam, just as she had done when she was a Pup, relying on him to instruct. Sam gave a brief quirk of his lips, Echo greeting the other wolf. All in all, it wasn’t the worse way this could have gone.

**

‘No, like this.’ Sam stated, picking James up gently as he fell face first into the dirt. The pup yipped, just as excited as he had been the first time they had begun the lesson. It was just the two of them today, bonding as Omegas sometimes did, before the howl pierced through the sky. Sam didn’t hesitate, picking James up by his scruff, carrying him back quickly towards the Pack.

Wolves filled the clearing, most of them surrounding his Den, which was concerning. At the front, Dean and Gabriel were both trying to talk to Echo, who was facing the Stone wall of the Den, adamantly keeping her eyes squeezed shut. As Sam moved into the clearing, the wolves parted, even Dean and Gabriel backing down slightly so that Sam could reach his Pup. James scampered off, Sam slowly taking a seat, glancing to his daughter.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, the wolf in front evidently in distress. Everything in him wanted to go and comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn’t do that. He needed her to come to him.

‘My eyes.’ Sam paused, cocked his head in confusion.

‘What about them?’ He asked, looking to Dean and Gabriel in confusion.

‘They’re red.’ Oh.


End file.
